Queen chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis is one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. L She was the (former) Queen of the Changelings who seeks to feed her subjects' hunger for love and later expand her rule across Equestria in the process. She is even now the archenemy of Starlight Glimmer, after her defeat in the finale of Season 6. She later becomes a member of the Legion of Doom, consisting of Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, and was formally led by Grogar, who was Discord in disguise. After they dispose of Discord and learn of his secret, Queen Chrysalis becomes the de-facto leader of the team until she and her teammates were defeated by The Mane Six and their allies.She was voiced by Kathleen Barr, who also voiced Trixie, as well as Britt McKillip in her Princess Cadance disguise and Ashleigh Ball in her Applejack disguise. Character Appearance Queen Chrysalis is a changeling and thus a shapeshifter who is capable of taking many forms. She spends the entirety of "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1" and the beginning of "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2" in the form of Princess Cadance. Only the occasional flashes of her own green eyes and the color of her magic differ from that of Cadance's own. Her bridal gown was also different from Cadence's. In her true changeling form, she has black skin, sharp fangs, a pair of insectoid wings, holes in her legs, and no visible cutie-mark like any changeling. Unlike the rest of her kind, however, she also has dark green eyes with vertical, dragon-like pupils, a twisted and gnarled unicorn horn, a teal mane and a tail, a greenish saddle, bluish-green rib plate, and a small, black crown tipped with blue beads. Interestingly, her eyes have a double pupil: a vertical, dragon-like one within a normal round one. Her voice has a layered quality, as if two people were speaking in sync, and she stands as tall as Celestia. Her limbs and her torso are extremely skinny. In one alternate future created by Starlight Glimmer, Chrysalis disguised herself as Applejack, but with a more frizzled mane and tail. While disguised as Crackle Cosette, she appears as a regular unicorn with a olive coat, red mane, green eyes and green magic. She has a cutie-mark in the form of a ladybug standing above three leaves and is usually seen sporting a camera. After enhancing herself with the Bewitching Bell, her eyes become yellowish-green, the tip of her horn constantly glows, her crown stretches itself down to her face with the black part turning green and two extra beads, her wings grow larger, and she gains green horse shoes and a chestplate. Personality ☀Chrysalis is best known for being manipulative, sadistic, arrogant and selfish. Being the Changeling Queen, she is easily the most skilled member of her race when it comes to using her powers to manipulate others, convincing everyone except Twilight of her Cadance disguise, despite not even bothering to act like the real one, also using said disguise to turn everyone against Twilight. She enjoys the suffering and misery her actions tend to cause others as well, taking satisfaction in trapping Twilight and telling her that no one will bother looking for her. However, when she is in a position of strength or has an advantage over her enemies, she will immediately take the opportunity to egotistically boast about herself and her success, which tends to result in her defeat. Her goals are driven by both a desire for power and control, and the more "selfless" desire to provide for her subjects, who would wither without being nourished by the love of others. However, she is rather small-minded in her desire to help her subjects, wanting them to only see her rule as capable of sustaining them, completely ignoring alternate methods, like sharing love, that would ensure them better. As such, she openly despises any attempt to convince her minions otherwise, utterly banishing and shaming Thorax for becoming friends with ponies and "betraying" her. She is ultimately stubborn enough to outright reject the idea of friendship and Starlight's offer for her to change her ways, meaning that she hates redemption, swearing vengeance on everyone who defeated her. In the season 8 episode, Mean Six, Chrysalis starts to show signs of insanity, such as bragging her plans to lifeless pictures of the Mane Six, possibly due to the loneliness she's endured since her hive's uprising. Her madness is more evident in "The Beginning of the End", where she cackles manically while carving Changeling faces unto stumps to talk to. She also showed fear when she is awed and intimidated by Grogar, having heard stories of the villain's reign of terror, although at one point became amused by his defeat at the hooves of Gusty the Great. At the end of the episode, her laughter, along with that of Cozy Glow and Tirek, is less maniacal and more reluctant. In Frenemies, she is only concerned about her vendetta against Starlight Glimmer. and didn't like getting along with Tirek and Cozy Glow until she needed to team up with them. Chrysalis also believes that the magic of Friendship is like a "disease" and that she will not let it "infect" her like it did her kingdom. Chrysalis along with the Tirek and Cozy Glow then decided to betray Grogar. However, she does some brief moments of compassion as shown when she catches Cozy, so she wouldn't get injured. That said, its unknown whether she does care about her allies or she only expressed concern for pragmatic reasons. In the comics, Chrysalis' personality is mostly similar to her depiction in the series, only she is typically seen as being more comedic. She has a tendency to implement cynical humor into her activities, and openly mocks her enemies to comical effect. Her temper is noticeably shortened as well, being unable to remain composure when annoyed by the Cutie Mark Crusaders for several hours. Despite this, she completely crossed the line by seemingly outright murdering one of the citizens of Wuvey-Dovey Smoochy Land in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and later threatening to dispose of them, due to having no use for them once the Mane 6 were in the Changeling Kingdom. She is also vain enough to be offended and outraged when Twilight calls her "old". Relationships Family Her children Friends Lord Triek, cozy glow and King sombra Weaknesses •Chrysalis does not always do a good job acting like the pony she is impersonating, as her behavior while disguised as Cadance made Twilight suspicious of her. •Chrysalis is extremely arrogant, which has led to her defeat several times.It is implied that, like other changelings that have not transformed, she grows weaker if she does not feed off love for a long time. •Chrysalis seems to take a long time in coming up with plans, as after her defeat at the end of Season 2, it took her four seasons to return, and afterwards she does not return for revenge until two seasons later. •According to Starlight, Chrysalis rules her people through intimidation and fear, which caused them to eventually turn on her. Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Royal Category:Females